howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snifflehunch
|Known Dragons = *Pestbud *Seedling Snifflehunch *Primal Snifflehunch *Snifflestone *Scentinel |Subspecies = Sneezlehunch |Source = Franchise}} The Snifflehunch is a medium-sized Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Snifflehunch was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Snafflefang, Thunderclaw, Shovelhelm, Windgnasher and two other Unknown Dragons. Physical Appearance Snifflehunch Egg.png Titan Wing Snifflehunch.png|Titan Wing Egg The Snifflehunch's egg is very colorful, It's mostly green, with blue and orange spots. It has several lobs on top of it with red tips. The Snifflehunch's egg tapers towards the top. Hatchling to Adult Snifflehunches are typically colorful dragons, mostly in yellow, orange, blue, and green. Their faces are similar to that of the Rumblehorn, though rounder and less thick. They possess a rounded horn atop their noses and a ledge under their chin. They have round spines that go from their head down to their tail. Their backs form a hump shape, contributing to their name. The Snifflehunch's base body structure is virtually identical to several other dragons in the second film. Titan Wing Titan Winged Snifflehunches are dark blue and purple with white spots on their backs and wings. The edges of the wings are light blue. Their horn on the snout is now sharper as well as their wings. They grew lots of spines on their back as well as bigger talons on the wings. Their head is a bit longer than before. Abilities Sense of Smell As a Tracker Class dragon, this dragon has a keen sense of smell, and the unusual ability to tell if a dragon is friend or foe via sniffing it. Firepower The Snifflehunch has a 'fire sneeze' described to be able melt anything. This implies that the fire is extremely hot, but also somewhat uncontrollable. Behavior and Personality Snifflehunches are curious and friendly dragons. They often greet new dragons and people by sniffing them in enthusiasm. Though Snifflehunches do this out of good will, occasionally, the dragons get disturbed and feel uncomfortable. This was displayed in the second film when a Snifflehunch went to sniff Toothless. Startled, Toothless growled at it. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 First appearing in this movie, numerous Snifflehunches were seen in Valka's Mountain. The most notable one, perhaps, is Pestbud, an inquisitive Snifflehunch that greeted Toothless Invading his privacy, this dragon stuck his nose under Toothless' wing, startling him. Toothless returned his greeting with a growl. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Snifflehunch's name was first revealed in this game. ''Rise of Berk also two individual, Pestbud, from the second film, and Sneezlehunch. ''School of Dragons Sifflehunches are not (yet) a playable dragon appearing in this game. However, they have been mentioned in one Stable Quest called "Sniff Sniff Sniff". Trivia *The Snifflehunch is the fourth movie dragon to not have its name revealed until the dragon's release in the game, ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. The others are the Thunderclaw, Windstriker, Thornridge, Shovelhelm, and Threadtail.'' *The Snifflehunch is one of the more colorful dragons, along with the Deadly Nadder and the Death Song. *The name Snifflehunch and its behavior to constantly sniff curiously leads to it being presumably in the Tracker Class. * During some scenes in How to Train Your Dragon 2, a Snifflehunch is seen with what appears to be some form of sail on its back. This could imply that the Snifflehunch somehow can extend its back to create this sail-like structure. **Another explanation could be that it was an animation error. Multiple dragons are seen throughout the movie with similar sail-like structures on their backs where their spines should be. **Yet another explanation is that the dragon with a sail is a variation of the regular Snifflehunch or yet another unnamed modular dragon species. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Tracker Class Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons